Zaiphon
See also Category:Zaiphon users '' '''Zaiphon '''is the magic of the 07-Ghost world; a supernatural force that allows the wielder to convert a life source into energy.Said in Kapitel 1 page 10 by Teito Klein. It is utilised by the conversion of an internal, spiritual force: mana (the 'life energy' that souls are believed to be made of), and can be converted into different, tangible forms of energy by gifted humans or via advanced technology if feelings are imposed on it.In Kapitel 34, Teito says: "If feelings are imposed on the energy it can be used freely". Once made tangible, it can then be used to attack others, to heal injuries, to control other objects or to do other things. Biologically, it is a hereditary attribute,Multiple members of the same families, such as Oak and Raggs, have been shown to possess a Zaiphon- suggesting it runs in families. though recessive, making it very rare.In Kapitel 1 page 10, Teito Klein says: "the term indicates a rare form of human being". Sources Like the common belief on mana, Zaiphon is found in both humans and land masses. It is the origin of life, and is found in all living creatures.Kapitel 9 page 14. Mana is said to be the very force that keeps the continents afloat. Zaiphon reserves in inanimate things (e.g. land) will eventually be exhausted or used up after continuous extraction (manga chapter 84). It is unknown if Zaiphon reserves in humans are limited or unlimited. It is implied that a Kor can grant Zaiphon abilities to someone who did not originally have Zaiphon, as shown by the Boy Kor and the One-winged Kor Soldier. Using a Zaiphon It is currently unknown at what age a Zaiphon becomes evident in a person. For certain individuals, the ability to utilise a Zaiphon emerges sometime in early childhood.Capella, a five year old, is already able to use a Zaiphon, and Teito stated that he was able to do what Capella could do when he was four. However, as specialised academies for teaching children to control their Zaiphon accept those from ages 14+, it is likely that many first develop their abilities during puberty. The Zaiphon of a youth is weak and unsullied.In Kapitel 9 page 14, Frau says: "Because you're still young, your Zaiphon is still weak and unsullied". A Zaiphon can become erratic and dangerous if the wielder is lacking in proper control, so special schools have been built to help people control it from an early age. While capable of causing physical damage, on its own it cannot be used to attack unholy creatures like Kor and Wars.In Kapitel 9 page 14, Frau says: "You can't use it to attack dwellers of the dark". Instead, using this technique would only result in damage to the Kor's or Wars' vessel. Summoning a Zaiphon Summoning an effective Zaiphon requires two factors: intent and movement. If the wielder is unable to properly focus, or does not move his/her hands in the correct way then the Zaiphon will not be as powerful. The internal energy that is often converted into Zaiphon is emotion. Different emotions have different effects on the user's Zaiphon.In Kapitel 34 Teito demonstrates to Capella the effect of different emotions on a Zaiphon. The word "love" creates a Zaiphon that is warm and fluffy, and the word "hate" creates a Zaiphon painful to touch. It is yet unknown if any other form of energy can be used in its place in humans, though there is a nameless energy derived from machinery being used to extract Zaiphon from the earth. Emotion is strongly tied to Zaiphon use, and if the person is unwilling, blind with rage or traumatised then their ability is greatly weakened, and is clumsy and more difficult to direct. On the other hand, while a sudden burst of emotion can temporarily cripple the user's Zaiphon, it can also cause it to become explosive and dangerous.In an omake in Manga volume 13, Ayanami received some tea he did not like, and it caused him to accidentally break the chandelier above him. Certain weapons require a specific emotion in order to use them effectively.The Baculus will only work if the emotion used is a happy one, whereas standard military weapons rely on rage. Movement plays a large part in directing an offensive and manipulation Zaiphon. Virtually all cases of summoning an attacking/defensive zaiphon are done using both hands (as shown in the case of Teito Klein and Mikage in the anime). Despite the disadvantage, it is advised that a Zaiphon be summoned in this way as it allows the greatest amount of control.A data file page in one of the special edition 07-Ghost DVDs. However, particularly talented and trained individuals, such as Ayanami, waste less energy in movement, as Ayanami is able to open a defensive shield or fire a Zaiphon standing perfectly still and using only one hand. So far, a manipulation Zaiphon is the only type able to be manipulated by a body part other than hands.In the Begleiter (chapter), a criminal is able to manipulate his Zaiphon using his mouth. Zaiphon forms When a human converts his/her strong emotions into Zaiphon, their Zaiphon often takes the shape of words. This in turn allows the caster to communicate with others, even in places where it is impossible to speak (e.g. underwater), by using his Zaiphon to write what he/she wants to say.Teito is able to communicate which Frau whilst underwater and holding his breath using his Zaiphon. The words a Zaiphon manifests itself as can take many forms, often reflecting personal information about the user, like their nature,In Kapitel 1 page 11, Teito says: "and in many cases reflect their nature", when speaking about Zaiphon, shown when Mikage uses his Zaiphon to call Teito "chibi"- showing his playful nature. soul,In the anime, a Warsfeil's zaiphon has a red glow because their souls are tainted. mood, (the more intense the feeling, the greater the power), thoughts,Teito Klein has used zaiphon to tell Frau his thoughts. and the language they speak.Yukinami and Suzunami's zaiphon are in the form of Raggs Language. Zaiphon types Given that a Zaiphon is influenced by many different factors, the abilities of individuals can vary greatly. However, each ability can generally be placed under one of three different categories. It is possible, though very rare, for someone to possess two types of Zaiphon. Whether it is possible for an individual to possess all three types is unknown. Offensive/Attacking Zaiphon ''See also ''Category:Combat Zaiphon users An offensive/attacking Zaiphon is the most common type of Zaiphon.The number of characters with an attacking Zaiphon greatly outnumber those with either a healing or manipulation Zaiphon. It is characterised by its aggressive and volatile nature and is primarily wielded by releasing short, potent bursts of energy. Its most distinctive features are that it: enables long-range attacks, can be summoned at some distance away from the wielder,In Episode 1 instead of summoning his Zaiphon directly from his hands, Teito demonstrated the ability to create a Zaiphon a few feet away from himself on two occasions: once when fighting Mikage, and once when fighting the exam criminal. and explodes upon impact. Its purpose is to cause damage, though can be used to cut an opponents attack in two (as a way of shielding oneself),Throughout the series, whenever an attack hits a Zaiphon shield, the blow is cut in two. Seen in kapitel 1 page 11 with Mikage. and bind an opponent. An offensive Zaiphon usually requires exaggerated arm movement to utilise due to its wide range of attacks. Sweeping motions made with the arms summon the Zaiphon to create a shield,Shown in Kapitel 1 when Teito spars with Mikage. striking out with a closed fist fires a Zaiphon, and grasping at the air allows the wielder to bind an opponent.Shown in Episode 1 when Teito apprehends the criminal. Due to its explosive energy, an offensive Zaiphon needs to be properly managed, as an uncontrolled offensive Zaiphon is very capable of causing disastrous collateral damage, or harming or killing the wielder. Healing Zaiphon ''See also: ''Category:Healing Zaiphon users A healing Zaiphon is slightly less common than the attacking Zaiphon.Characters who possess a healing Zaiphon outnumber those who can use a manipulation Zaiphon, yet themselves are outnumbered by those who use an attacking Zaiphon. A healing Zaiphon is close-range, and is only effective when the user has direct contact with the receiver.Before the Bishop's apprentice exam Ouida could only transfer his Zaiphon by taking Teito's hand, and when Castor is injured by Ayanami, Labrador heals him by touching the wounds. Healing is a long process and requires a slow, steady flow of Zaiphon- making endurance a vital factor in using this type of Zaiphon. A healing Zaiphon is more dependant on effort than talent like the other two types, so the user is able to learn a range of different techniques.Kapitel 10 page 11. Said by Castor. Those with a healing Zaiphon are able to share or transfer their own Zaiphon to others, even if the two Zaiphon types are different,Kapitel -, Ouida shares his Zaiphon with Teito. Kapitel -, Roseamanelle shares her Zaiphon with Teito. and Ouida says those with the healing form have an obligation to share power with others who need it.Kapitel 22. Characters who possess this type of Zaiphon have to ability to improve the physical condition of living things via healing wounds, their own or someone else's.When Castor was critically injured by Ayanami, Labrador used his healing Zaiphon to heal him. A standard healing Zaiphon has been shown to close wounds and repair tissue damage. Healing Zaiphon also has some other uses e.g. Ohruri's healing Zaiphon reacts to all poisons, enabling her to wrap up and extract poisons. The ability to transfer mana from person to person seems to be the driving force behind the healing process. It is highly likely that a person heals by being given mana (life energy), and regeneration requires a large amount of mana that will kill the person giving it. A healing Zaiphon cannot be used to attack a Kor, but it can be used to restrict the movement of the Kor, thus making it easier to remove, and at lowered risk of injuring the host in the process. Manipulation Zaiphon ''See also ''Category:Manipulation Zaiphon users A manipulation Zaiphon is the least common type of Zaiphon, and is regarded as something very special.In Kapitel 34, Teito says the manipulation type is "really quite special and rare". It is also the most varied. A manipulation Zaiphon can be anything from close-range, like Kikune's, to long-range, like Castor's. Despite the wide range of individual abilities, the defining factor of a manipulation Zaiphon is the ability to change the nature of an object, inanimate or otherwise. Unlike with offensive and healing, within the manipulation Zaiphon class, an individual's Zaiphon can be sorted into several smaller classes: changing the position of an object (e.g. Yukinami who can levitate and teleport animate and inanimate objects), changing the appearance of an object (e.g. the shape-shifting prisoner from the Begleiter chapter), changing the nature of an object (e.g. Kikune's Zaiphon can change poison into harmless smoke). It works by controlling the Zaiphon of the object the user is trying to manipulate- aligning the Zaiphon of the object with that of the wielder and allowing it to be changed.Said by Teito in Kapitel 34. Like an offensive Zaiphon, it too requires movement to control, though the amount of movement depends on the individual's ability.Castor uses all methods used by those with an attacking Zaiphon, whereas the ''Begleiter criminal needs only to touch his face once. Manipulation of a Zaiphon using weapons Zaiphon can also be manipulated through advanced technology. The Barsburg Empire has been shown to extract Zaiphon from land and use it as fuel for transport and lighting. (manga chapter 64, page 24 to 25) While many Zaiphon users have been shown using their hands to manipulate their Zaiphon, there are a few objects that can be used to manipulate, channel and enhance the power of the Zaiphon. Baculus: A baculus appears as a large, metal crucifix, decorated with crescents. Many of the bishops in the Church use a baculus to channel their Zaiphon, and it is a requirement to be able to use a baculus properly to pass the Bishop's Apprentice exam. Sword: Castor has mentioned that there are weapons used to manipulate a Zaiphon, these being used for fighting rather than removing Kor from people. The Black Hawks in particular have been shown using swords to channel their Zaiphon at an opponent. History It is a common belief that those who are able to wield a Zaiphon are "blessed by God"In Kapitel 1 page 10, Teito says: "'Zaiphon' is a gift provided by God". so it is possible that people first displayed these abilities as soon as the Chief of Heaven created human beings. Trivia *According to the manga, people who can use two types of Zaiphon are rare. So far, only Labrador (healing/manipulation) and Capella (healing/offensive) have been shown to be able to use two types of Zaiphon. *While Zaiphon is mainly used by humans in the series, Archangels Mikhail and Raphael, as well as the Seven Ghosts, Warsfeil and Kors, have also demonstrated Zaiphon abilities. * "Zai" can mean "riches" or "medicine" in Japanese. In Hebrew, "Zai" can be from "Izaiah", meaning "God is salvation". It is also worth noting that "Zaiphon" sounds like the English word "siphon". Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Languages Category:Transportation Category:Weapons Category:Popular articles